1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an Ethernet Audio-Video Bridging (“AVB”) network, and more particularly to optimizing latency introduced in the AVB network.
2. Related Art
Audio/video (“A/V”) data may be transmitted in a network system from a source endpoint to a destination endpoint. To reach the destination endpoint, the data may pass through bridges located in the network. When a bridge receives the data, the bridge may determine a next location (e.g., a next bridge) to send the data. The time taken for the bridge to receive the data, determine where to send the data, and send the data to the next location is a time delay or a latency that increases the total time that elapses for the data to reach the destination endpoint.